For organizations, such as companies or businesses, that have multiple geographically dispersed facilities or sites, emergency response phone numbers may not be readily accessible to employees at the various sites. This may especially be an issue for employees traveling to the various sites or facilities that may not have immediate access to emergency contact information and other information, such as preset or predetermined medical information if circumstances arise that may necessitate contacting local emergency services or on site emergency services as quickly as possible. Additionally, distributed antenna systems may be provided for wireless communications within such facilities. Distributed antenna systems do not provide geographic location information using a global positioning system (GPS) but rather utilize triangulation to a nearest cell phone tower that connects the distributed antenna system to a cellular telephone network. Accordingly, determining the geographic location of a mobile communications device by triangulation in a distributed antenna system may be highly inaccurate. Accordingly, there is a need to provide local emergency contact information and other information and to be able to efficiently contact either local or site emergency services or a public-safety access point expeditiously, particularly in a situation where emergency services need to respond as quickly as possible.